Jirones de Tela
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: Porque la tasa de natalidad aumenta como la peste después de una guerra. SaiIno.


**Jirones de Tela**

Capítulo único

* * *

Cuando Sai entró en la residencia Yamanaka lo primero que vio fue a su esposa encaramada sobre una silla intentando colocar cortinas del color del vino para amenizar la sala de estar, pero la altura incluso con la silla se le hizo insuficiente. El pálido cerró la puerta con cuidado y dejó las bolsas con la comida en el suelo para auxiliarla con la decoración. Si bien estaban restaurando la antigua casa de Inoichi a la pinta de la nueva pareja de Yamanaka y el desorden habitaba como el tercer integrante de la familia, Ino no había dudado un segundo en declarar que serían cede de la próxima reunión de la generación. Sai le había sugerido que esperaran a que las reparaciones estuvieran listas pero la matriarca del Clan hizo caso omiso.

—¿Acaso los «baby shower» no son cuando el bebé ya está por nacer? —preguntó Sai mientras colgaba las cortinas nuevas y la rubia puso mala cara, esperándolo desde el suelo—. Y por qué debe ser en nuestra casa, ella tiene una más grande.

—Pensé que eras amigo de Sakura —le reprochó Ino con una sacudida de cabeza, Sai se volteó al momento con las cejas levantadas. Cuando asintió afirmativamente Ino continuó—. Como su amigo y mejor amiga, debemos hacerla sentir acompañada en estos momentos difíciles y una celebración junto a sus amistades la alegrarán. Y por qué es acá, cariño, es porque esta casa no está plagada de malos recuerdos.

—Ah, la celebración es porque Sasuke se fue.

—¡No es porque se fue! —recriminó—, no tiene nada que ver con él. Dios, pobre Sakura, tener que soportar tremenda carga, un marido en el extranjero y un bebé en camino.

—Ino, si tú tuvieras que marcharte por una misión muy importante yo lo entendería —replicó Sai sonando comprensivo pero ella no lo tomó así. Sai bajó de un salto de la silla—, sería tu deber.

—No es lo mismo, Sai —dijo Ino y antes de que escuchara la pregunta «por qué» de su propio esposo, continuó—, ¿acaso yo puedo dejarte solo y embarazado?

—No —respondió rápidamente él y luego de unos momentos le tomó el peso de esa negación—. Entiendo.

—Me alegro de que comprendieras, cariño. —Ino se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió a las bolsas que Sai había dejado para ayudarla y en vez de recogerlas, se hincó para revolver el contenido—. ¿Qué trajiste para comer, amor mío?

El pálido se acercó a las bolsas y a diferencia de su esposa las recogió, sin dejar que ella siguiera husmeando por ahí. Ino frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, siguiéndolo a la cocina a donde comenzó la tarea de ordenar los víveres, después de todo ella le había asignado la tarea de la comida mientras que Ino se aseguraría de la limpieza y el orden. La florista no era tan diestra en la cocina como lo era su esposo. La rubia vio muchas chatarras de muchos sabores, un par de dulces de cóctel y dos pares botellas de espumantes, alguno de los cuales eran espumantes analcohólicas para niños que estaban destinados para las mujeres embarazadas.

—La señorita Karui me dijo que se ocuparía de la cena —le explicó Sai, dejando las botellas en la heladera para que estuvieran frías al momento de la llegada de los invitados.

—Ah, es cierto. Choji lo comentó el otro día —comentó Ino apoyándose en el mesón de la cocina con los brazos cruzados—, ahora que está embarazada no ha dejado de cocinar.

—Eso explica que Choji está más gordo que antes. —Ino miró a su esposo con una mirada resentida, tantos años cuidándose de utilizar esa palabra en la misma frase donde mencionaran a Choji la hacían alarmarse cada vez que lo escuchaba.

—Por favor, no lo vuelvas a decir, menos cuando ellos lleguen. —Ino suspiró cuando su esposo le dio la razón y esperó un par de momentos para tomarlo de la mano y conducirlo a la planta alta—. Ven, necesito que me ayudes a vestirme. ¡Los invitados están por llegar!

* * *

Cuando Sai escuchó que Ino sufría por lo apretado de su atuendo, dejó su intento por subir el cierre hasta el final. Su rubia esposa lo miró de soslayo, preguntándose por qué se había detenido sin siquiera abrir la boca, aun no estaba vestida. Era uno de los vestidos preferidos de Ino, uno que la hacía ver entallada y bastante exuberante, ninguna curva pasaba desapercibida y contaba con una terminación que no era de mal gusto. Y también era uno de los favoritos de Sai porque la había acompañado a comprarlo cuando la boda de Shikamaru y Temari les fue anunciada. Después de muchas opciones rechazadas, opiniones hirientes y un par de lagrimones que habían corrido la máscara de pestañas de Ino, ambos habían escogido el conjunto perfecto para ella.

—Lo siento, Ino, creo que no podrás ponértelo. La cremallera no se cerrará…

—No seas exagerado, mi amor. Es obvio que lo hará, me lo puse esta mañana…, aguantaré la respiración y lo cerrarás, ¿sí? —y dicho aquello, Ino volvió a ponerse en posición y hundió el estómago en una inhalación profunda. Pero Sai no atendió a su demanda.

—No lo hará, bonita, acéptalo —dijo Sai mientras bajaba la cremallera todo lo que había logrado subirla—, te queda pequeño. Tendrás que buscarte otro vestido.

Pero Ino no se daría por vencida tan rápido y subió la cremallera nuevamente hasta llegar a casi el punto que había logrado Sai, maldijo en silencio y luego se volteó con un puchero enojado y que pronto daría paso a unas lágrimas dramáticas. El pálido abrió los ojos un tanto cuando vio el frente del vestido y cómo había quedado planchado sobre el cuerpo cada vez más abultado de la florista. No siendo de su talla actual, la tela estrujaba la silueta de la rubia sin piedad, dejando ver las nuevas curvas que estaba obteniendo y las ubres que habían estado apareciendo hacía un par de semanas. Pero no era precisamente una fea imagen de ver.

—Podría usar el cabello suelto, así me cubre la espalda y no se ve el resto de la cremallera —insistió Ino con los ojos aguados, Sai negó con la cabeza y la mujer se cubrió la cara con las manos cuando irremediablemente se ponía a llorar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a ocultarlo?

—El necesario —respondió ella—, todo lo que sea necesario para hacer que Sakura se sienta bien.

—Ella se sentirá feliz por ti —aseguró el marido—, además ella es médico, se dará cuenta de inmediato cuanto te vea comer, que ya no enseñas la barriga y que tu busto ha crecido bastante. De hecho, no me sorprendería que esté esperando a que tú se lo confieses.

—No, Sai, esto será demasiado para ella. No puedo estar embarazada al mismo tiempo que ella.

—Pero lo estás —reiteró Sai—, además no son las únicas, la señorita Temari y Karui también lo están. Y Hinata.

—Pero ellas no son las mejores amigas de Sakura, ¡yo lo soy!

Sai abrió la boca para rebatirle ese punto pero el timbre de la entrada sonó, llevándose las respuestas de él y la atención de Ino que abría sus ojos azules tanto como pudo, y la máscara de pestañas corrida le tironeó la piel cercana de los ojos cuando se enjuagó la cara con rapidez.

—Ve a ver quién es —le ordenó ella mientras lo empujaba a la salida y después corría hacia la ventana para husmear la entrada de la residencia—. Oh, Dios.

Sai bajó las escaleras sin prisa cuando el segundo sonido del timbre anunció la llegada del primer invitado. Al abrir la puerta, el pálido compuso una sonrisa no tan convincente y dejó pasar a Sakura, tomando el _bowl_ que traía en las manos con un postre recién salido del horno. Estaba tibio al tacto.

—¿Ino todavía sigue con esta tonta idea de la fiesta? —dijo Sakura al momento de entrar, reemplazando el saludo por aquella pregunta, cuando Sai murmuró un sí, ella continuó al ver el desastre que tenían en la sala—. ¿Cómo se le ocurre dar una fiesta cuando están remodelando la casa? No me habría molestado nada prestar la mía. Es más grande y estoy sola ahí.

—Ya la conoces —respondió él con los hombros encogidos y dejó el _bowl_ del postre en la mesa principal. Sólo estaba puesto el mantel y un par de copas. Nada más—. A Ino le gustan las juntas de vez en cuando —mintió un poco, en parte era cierto—. Además, dudo que a alguien le importe nuestro desorden.

—Es precisamente por eso que llegué más temprano —dijo Sakura dispuesta a ponerse a ordenar mientras se acomodaba las mangas de su chaleco.

— _¡Ya bajo!_ —anunció Ino desde la segunda planta y ambos camaradas miraron hacia arriba como su pudieran verla a través del techo—. _¡Llegaste muy temprano, tonta!_

Sakura gruñó un poco con los ojos entrecerrados y tras una pausa en la que se mantuvieron en silencio, la médico sentenció sin piedad.

—Está embarazada, ¿no, Sai?

—Así es —respondió él sin dudarlo y Sakura negó con la cabeza como si estuviera cansada—. Piensa que te sentirás mal si sabe que está embarazada a la par contigo. Intenta protegerte…, tú sabes, Sasuke se… —Pero Sakura meneó una mano en el aire para que no siguiera con su frase.

—Karui y Temari también lo están. Y Hinata —replicó la médico con obviedad y Sai asintió una vez.

—Eso le dije pero no me hizo caso —insistió Sai con los ojos cerrados al tiempo que Sakura chasqueaba la lengua—. Por favor, no le digas nada. Está haciendo todo lo posible por ocultártelo.

—Bueno, soy su amiga hace años y sé cuándo se está poniendo gorda, lo diferente esta vez es que no hablaba de dietas como siempre —dijo molesta y Sai no pudo callarse.

—Y sus tetas… —Un siseo de Sakura interrumpió la intervención del pálido.

—Sí, sí, también vi eso, no es necesario decírmelo.

* * *

La anfitriona había optado por un vestido negro que le quedaba holgado en la cintura pero muy apretado en el pecho. La excusa que había dado cuando bajó a saludar a su mejor amiga era que estaba con su periodo, por lo que su busto estaba hinchado y arruinado su elección de atuendo; Sakura asintió sin creérselo demasiado porque ni siquiera le había preguntado por ese tema. El resto del equipo diez junto a sus esposas fueron los primeros en llegar, los demás arribaban conforme sus jornadas laborales iban terminando. Tenten y Kiba fueron los últimos en llegar, e instintivamente Ino se dirigió con botella en mano a la única chica no embarazada de la generación.

—Hola Tenten, qué bueno que pudiste venir. ¿Un poco de espumante? —le ofreció la rubia con una sonrisa perfecta y la chica de las armas no pudo rechazarla.

—Me encantan estas juntas, ¡no podía faltar! —le respondió Tenten mientras tomaba un sorbo colmado a su copa mientras daba una mirada panorámica al lugar. Estaban ellas y cuatro mujeres embarazadas charlando muy visiblemente en el centro de la estancia. La chica de los moños no tardó en señalarlas sin que Ino pudiera desconcentrarla—. ¿Ves cómo todas lograron preñarse casi al mismo tiempo? —dijo sin piedad tomando otro sorbo de champaña—. Qué rico espumante, ¿por qué no estás tomándolo? Siempre te recuerdo como la más ebria de nosotras —rio ella y la rubia no pudo sino sonreír al compás de Tenten—. No me digas que también estás embarazada —bromeó.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy! —dijo tan fuerte como pudo, como atraer la atención de la médico que hacía todo su esfuerzo por ignorar el hecho de que sabía su secreto—. ¿Acaso tú lo estás? ¡Ja!

—Tenía entendido que el InoShikaChou concebir al mismo tiempo para preservar el equipo —siguió Tenten con burla, creyendo fervientemente la negativa de Ino, y se le acercó como si compartiera una gran intimidad—. ¿Acaso no deberías estar poniéndote sucia con Sai para alcanzar a Chouji y a Shikamaru?

—¡Dios, no!

Y como si hubiese estado escuchando la conversación de las chicas, Sai llegó con la bandeja de bocadillos de Karui para ofrecérselos a Tenten con mucha diligencia. La chica de las armas no pudo dejar de pensar en el tema ni dejar de lanzarle miradas lascivas a la rubia que hacía todo lo posible por guardar la compostura y que su esposo no se diera por aludido y dijera algo fuera de lugar. Kiba y Shino llegaron invitados por la bandeja de Sai y la botella de espumante que traía Ino en su mano.

—¿Bocadillos? —ofreció el pálido y su esposa llenó automáticamente las copas de los recién llegados.

—¡Por favor, Ino! —rio Kiba, simulando que apartaba la vista de su busto pero volvió a mirarlo sin culpa. La rubia gruñó una maldición mientras le servía espumante en su copa sin el cuidado de no mojarle la mano a modo de venganza—. No tenías que ponerte ese vestido, Sai me golpeará por mirarte la delantera. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esto?

—No te preocupes, Kiba. No soy un hombre celoso —admitió el pálido y el susodicho rio a carcajadas. Ino bufó sonoramente.

—Qué romántico, cariño. —Ino se volteó hacia el Inuzuka que se tomaba toda la copa sin quitarle los ojos de encima y no dudó en pegarle un codazo, y Kiba escupió un poco de líquido cuando abrió la boca para reírse—. ¡Deja de mirarme, estúpido!

—Deberías cubrirte con un chaleco si no quieres que te miren los pechos, Ino, aunque creo que ya todos lo han hecho —replicó serenamente su marido mientras comía uno de los bocadillos de Karui y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de centro. Ino bufó dejando la botella de espumante bruscamente a un lado de ella y Sai pensó que se rompería, pero lo que se rompió fue otra cosa—. Ino.

—¿Qué?

—Tu vestido —puntualizó con un dedo y la chica se volteó a mirarse las costillas, a donde la cremallera delicada seguía cerrada pero la tela a su lado había cedido, dejando ver la piel que había debajo. Ino se enderezó más de la cuenta para revisar el costado maltratado y el lado intacto dejaba de estar intacto cuando se dobló demasiado y la tela seguía cediendo. Fue tanto su miedo que dejó de moverse, aun cuando había quedado en una posición bastante rara, como una gárgola encorvada hacia adelante, jorobada y las rodillas tontamente juntas. El rostro de horror de Ino no pudo ser peor hasta que su busto explotó hacia la libertad y el desastre de la tela desgarrada pasó a ser una sinfonía horrible que todos habían escuchado. Sai no tardó en cubrirla con su chaqueta pero ya todos habían visto los jirones de tela que quedaba del vestido negro y entallado de Ino.

* * *

Pasado el bochorno, Ino bajó por segunda vez desde la segunda planta con un nuevo vestido, más ancho y menos fabuloso que el anterior, pero que le permitía respirar y comer a gusto. Si bien había retocado su maquillaje anterior, todavía se veían las manchas oscuras que habían dejado la máscara de pestañas y el delineador que habían corrido como ríos negros por sus mejillas durante veinte minutos. Por más que su marido le mintiera malamente que nadie se había percatado y que sus invitados intentaron no mirarla con semblantes compasivos, Ino no podía sanarse de su vergüenza.

Cada uno de los presentes hizo lo suyo: la miró un buen rato antes de dejar de hacerlo, sonreírle o decirle que no era nada malo el que destrozara un vestido. Sakura se acercó entonces y cualquiera que pretendía brindarle su apoyo moral, inclusive Sai, salieron del camino para dejárselo libre a la de pelo rosado. Ella venía con una copa de espumante para su amiga y uno para ella, Ino lo aceptó sin decir una palabra ni mirarla a los ojos. Ya estaba con el sorbo en la garganta cuando Sakura habló.

—Es espumante del verdadero, ya sabes, dado que tú no estás embarazada como yo —explicó ella tomando su versión infantil y analizando de cerca la reacción de la rubia. Ino se atragantó con el líquido sin más—. Sabes que todos sabíamos aquí que estás embarazada, ¿no?

—Yo no lo sabía —dijo Tenten a lo lejos, bastante sorprendida y fue descubierta oyendo la conversación privada en el acto. Sonrojada, Tenten se volteó hacia Lee para ocultar su propio bochorno.

—Pensaba que todos creían que estaba gorda —dijo al fin Ino, haciendo caso omiso a la intromisión de la chica de los moños.

—¿Enserio? ¿Tú, gorda? —preguntó Sakura con una ceja alzada y la rubia se rio dándole la razón—. Bueno, sí, estarás gorda en un par de semanas. Bastante.

—No tanto como tú.

—Tú eres la cerda aquí.

—¡Por favor! ¡Ja!

* * *

 **Nota de la Autorísima** **:** Hola. Terminé esta historia inconclusa. Besos. RP.


End file.
